Corsair: Guide To Subjob Selection
Category:Guides Support Job Options Warrior *Warrior provides a stable subjob for any damage dealing job. Its Provoke, Warcry, and Berserk abilities enable the sub a large degree of melee support and an increase in damage output. It should be noted, however, that because a Corsair rarely melees in an exp party until later levels, the Double Attack trait will not be nearly as big a boon as for other DD jobs until then. Ranger *Ranger adds a variety of DD capabilities, including better overall accuracy, and Barrage for faster TP gain and damage. As a majority of Corsair damage is ranged, a Ranger sub provides one of the consistently highest damage output builds. Ninja *Ninja, the most common subjob choice for Rangers, seems an obvious choice for Corsairs as well. However, through dealing less damage and not pulling, Corsairs will get less benefit from Utsusemi protection. In addition, though a /ninja can use a second Archer's Knife for added accuracy, a true Ranger has an innate Accuracy Bonus, which stacks with the added knife. The trait, however, is actually more potent than an additional knife. A ninja sub, in general, adds more accuracy than a warrior sub, but less than a ranger sub. It gains Utsusemi and Tonko in return. Thief *The Thief subjob does not provide all of the ranged accuracy of a Ranger, and doesn't gives shadows like a Ninja, but COR/THF is a far less expensive and comparably capable DD choice. The COR/THF can use TP built from ranged attacks to unleash respectable melee weapon skills using Sneak Attack/Trick Attack. The recast timers of these two abilities is 60 seconds, which aligns nicely with Phantom Roll, so the roll rotation is not affected. Also, the melee Weapon Skill delivered using SATA is a guaranteed hit, which helps for players frustrated by inherently low ranged accuracy leading to botched Marksmanship skills. The Evasion Bonus traits and (to a lesser extent) Flee, when paired with the luxurious attack range granted by firearms, allow the COR/THF to fulfill the pulling role just as effectively as a COR/NIN. This job combination takes a little more care and practice than other DD-focused setups, but has the potential to be just as effective, for a tiny fraction of the cost. White Mage *White Mage, arguably the most common choice of sub for support jobs, is another obvious choice for Corsairs. The White Mage sub, for a Corsair that wants to focus less on damage, and more on support, offers Cures and -Na spells. Though not always appropriate given party set-up, the /WHM sub can be useful in many situations and camps. Because the COR is not as heavy a damage as true DD jobs, the damage lost is not as vital as with, say, a MNK. Bard *Since a recent patch on the job, a main Corsair can now hold two full powered Phantom Rolls and one full powered Song from a Bard sub. This is the truest version of a fully support Corsair. The Corsair loses significant damage output, compared to Warrior, Ninja, or Ranger subjobs; and the job cannot throw a direct Cure at all. However, this job combination is capable of some of the highest MP regeneration per tick of any job in the game, and an additional reliable Sleep and Dispel are gained. Red Mage *Uncommon, however it can be used as a useful support job, as a Corsair gains the ability to heal and dispel. This is a compromise between a /BRD and /WHM build, in which the ability to heal replaces the ability to sing Ballad, with the ability for an added dispel maintained. Additionally, the Corsair's Quick Draw gains a damage bonus from /RDM's Magic Attack Bonus job trait. Dancer *Dancer is something like a combination of /WHM, /RNG, and /NIN, or support, offense, and defense. It grants access to cures, Erase, Curaga, a pseudo-Regenga and -Refreshga, self-target Sneak and Invisible, and slight increases to Accuracy, Evasion, and even Attack in a way. Dancer is a very good party support job, since the Corsair can switch between damage-dealer and backup healer without needing to change subjobs, and its survivability definitely makes it one of the best subs for a soloing Corsair.